Get Digging
After an elimination of a contestant, the teams are required to produce a stew. One contestant is forced into another team to increase their numbers. While both teams managed to finish the challenge, one team is awarded for their simplicity, putting the other team up for elimination. Plot Intro The episode begins with Coiny and Donut, presumably anticipating the elimination. Coiny suggests that their team should have a name which angers Donut and he leaves. Coiny then notices Pin with droplets of ooze all over her. After asking her what happened, Pin tells him that she was so nervous about the elimination that she began to sweat. Coiny then points out that it isn't sweat, but Pin states that pins sweat ''ooze, not water. When Coiny asks her to suggest a team name, she suggests the "Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", which Coiny disagrees. When Pin asks back the same question, he suggests "something with a little more pizzaz", and then suggests "Wheel Ooze A Hole Bunch" from their current states. Donut once again complains, and in respond Coiny says that Donut should just go eliminate himself. Cake at Stake TV then introduces Cake at Stake poorly, angering most of the contestants (noticably Gelatin and Fries). The losing team then approach the Cake at Stake area. Coiny got the most likes, and won Seeds as a prize, much to his dismay. Donut got the most dislikes and so he got eliminated. Pin then points out that their team only consists of 2 contestants, whilst the other team has 19. Pin then asks the other team if any of them would like to join them, to which all the characters step back, angering Coiny. Coiny then suggests they just take a contestant. Pin suggests Teardrop as she is her only friend (meaning the only one who has not told Pin they hate her). They proceed to take Teardrop who cannot refuse to join their team as she cannot speak. The Contest The Contest Wheel was then spun, and the challenge was revealed to be 'Make Yoylestew', Fries immediately tells Bomby (and later), Dora, Nickel, Rocky, and Yellow Face to get digging as the ingredients are probably underground. Golfball then questions how they're going to make Yoylestew. Book then points out that Yoyleberries only come from Yoyleland, which Firey mentions, is ages away. Golfball then points out that it would take less time to fly, to which Firey responds 'but nobody here can fly', forgetting about Puffball. Puffball then gets angered. Golf Ball then orders Book, Gelatin, Spongy, Needle, and Ice Cube to all ride Puffball to Yoyleland to collect the berries. Pencil then reminds them that if they come across a wild Leafy, they should run. Golf Ball then assigns everyone else a job, angering Fries as Golf Ball and Tennis Ball haven't got a job at all. Golf Ball claims to be Team Manager while Tennis Ball is Co-Manger. On the other team, Coiny gets frustrated as they don't have a member of the team who can fly to Yoyleland. Pin then asks to look at the seeds Coiny won, only to find that they were Yoyleseeds. Pin tells Coiny that if he plants the seeds, the plant will grow in seconds, which it does. Meanwhile, in the middle of the sky, Gelatin is unstable on top of Puffball as their isn't enough room. He then throws Spongy off, who had Ice Cube and Book on top of him. He them says 'that's better' to which Needle replies 'what?'. Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube fall into the forest. Evil Leafy (who probably teleported out of the TLC) them emerges, scaring the three, and they run like Pencil said. Evil Leafy chases them by teleporting from place to place while the three run for their lives. The three run across the same bridge-like rock path Leafy did in episode one, but in the other direction. When Book is running across, it begins to crack. Icecube makes it crack more and as soon as Spongy steps on it, it breaks and he falls. Underneath in the gorge, is a row of spikes. Book quickly saves Spongy and the three sigh with relief, thinking they are safe. Evil Leafy then teleports to the other side of the gorge with them, sending them running again. Ice Cube and Book have enough energy to escape, but Spongy obviously gets tired by this due to his great weight and falls. Evil Leafy then proceeds to sink into his body. Back at the base sight, Pin manages to complete her team's Yoylestew much to their joy. Puffball, Needle, and Gelatin eventually arrive at Yoyleland. While picking berries, Needle spots real Leafy, now metal from eating Yoyleberries, who says 'needy' in a sentence. Needy slaps her as usual and says her catchphrase, but is interrupted when Leafy picks up a knife and aims at her, but finishes her sentence as Leafy throws hundereds of knives at Needle and Gelatin. While running away, Gelatin then mentions he has acid spitballs. The two then begin to spit them at Leafy, who dodges all of them, similar to how she dodges the nails during the balloon-popping challenge from Battle For Dream Island. She continues throwing knives at them. Puffball picks the two of them up and they head back. Later, Book, and Ice Cube get back to where the others are without Spongy, and tell Golfball that Evil Leafy caught him. Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance to which she accepts, but when Pencil starts talking about trying to bring Bubble back, Ruby gets agitated and tells them its useless and not worth it, clearly jealous. Puffball, Needle and Gelatin make it back with the berries, but Leafy's knives go straight into the team's bowl holding the stew, making it leak. Ending TV then announces that the time is up. He judges both, and says that team W.O.A.H Bunch's stew was 'sweet and simple' whilst team No-Name's was 'a bit sharp' and that they 'went overboard with quantity and ingredients'. Ultimately, Coiny, Pin and Teardrop (W.O.A.H Bunch) win the second challenge whilst team No-Name are defeated. In the aftermath of the episode, we see Fries surrounded by 5 holes (where Nickel, Rocky, Yellow Face, Dora and Bomby were digging). He then tells them to stop digging. Trivia *When Coiny spins the prize wheel, Bubble and the Speaker Announcer are seen as possible prizes. *An Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator is seen in this episode, meaning that Flower didn't destroy all of the Recovery Center, but only most. *When Leafy is seen in Yoyleland, she is metal. This is because she's been eating the yoyle berries, which cause their consumers to turn into metal for periods of time. *When Gelatin is spinning the Challenge Wheel, one of the challenges is "Bring Back the Announcer". *When the contestants are laughing at W.O.A.H. Bunch, Leafy can be seen multiple times with the crowd. *When several of the contestants are traveling across the ocean, you can see the broken boat used by the Squishy Cherries in Take the Plunge: Part 2, and Woody's body floating. **Also in the ocean are a bunch of houses, which is a reference to when the contestants won houses as a prize during Battle for Dream Island. *When Teardrop is being forced on the WHOA team, flashbacks of Bubble's funny face, the tug of war contest, the large crowd at Cake at Stake, Pen buying a taco from Leafy, Needle and Teardrop voting for Firey, and Eraser finding out the ropes are just bendy straws stuck together are shown. *A piece of wood resembling Woody is shown in the Goiky Canal when Gelatin and Needle are flying Puffball to Yoyleland. *This is the most amount of contestants to be up for elimination with a total of 18. *The ingredients added into No-name's yoylestew were: Lava, Blood, Nails, Boogers, Poison Dart Frogs, Bubble solution, The Smallpox Virus, VX... *When Leafy was dodging the acid spit balls, it looked alot similar what Spongy did in Gardening Hero and Leafy did in Lofty. **This is the second time when Leafy dodging. *When Coiny spins the prize wheel, a possible prize is $4,910,804. (4 million, 910 thousand, 804 dollars) *When Coiny spins the prize wheel, four variations of Imunnity are seen, Imunnity, Imunnity to Final 12, Imunnity to Final 15, and Imunnity to Final 16. There is also a prize for Subscription to katyi98, and an Automatic Firey Slapper. Goofs *When Puffball dropped Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube in the air, they look like they're still on Puffball Gallery Opening getdiggingopen1.png getdiggingopen2.png getdiggingopen3.png|"Just... ''FORGET IT! getdiggingopen4.png getdiggingopen5.png Start of Episode 2 licklicklick.png|Ice Cube's "ugly face" gf&yf.png getdigging.png getdiggingsinking.png Knipsel.jpg|Leafy angrily aims a knife at a scared Needle Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island Again